The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant, named ‘CFPC Beleza’, which is a sport of the selection 990246 (non-patented), a commercially available, red colored carnation of the CFPC Adorable family. The female parent of 990246 is identified as ‘CFPC selena’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,899), color crimson; the male parent in an unknown seedling. The primary objective of the controlled breeding program was to extend the color range of the CFPC Romance series to include a bright red flower. The closest commercial cultivar in color to the new cultivar of which I am aware is the carnation ‘CFPC Tiara’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,797). Tiara is a shorter cultivar in the Adorable series.